


A Coincidence and a Coffee Shop

by Emmastar1133



Series: Please Help Me [2]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, mentions of an eating disorder, mentions of cutting, smut in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmastar1133/pseuds/Emmastar1133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next installment in the "Please Help Me" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Face From the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we are again, I said I would update more frequently but it's been two months… Oops.
> 
> Well, I promised to fix the broken heart I gave Tom at the end of the last chapter, so here, I'm fixing it. :)

Two years ago, you'd left. 

It had been a mistake, in retrospect. You'd started wishing you had never left him, never sent him a text telling him you were leaving, and you wished you could fix that.

God only knows where Tom went, after he'd returned from filming. You had kept track of the days, imagining him getting home, probably grateful that he didn't have the burden of a girlfriend with so many problems. He would have put his keys in the bowl by the back door, hung up his cardigan, and dragged his luggage up to his room. You could imagine him enjoying the freedom, not having to look after you. He'd probably relaxed for a few days, then maybe accepted another project, maybe a local one. You didn't know, you didn't want to hear about him. Seeing him or hearing mention of him just hurt you too much. But you knew he had to be happy.

You'd let him go to set him free. 

That was two years ago. Now, here you were, sitting in a coffee shop in Oregon, USA. You didn't often leave your little yellow house, but when you did, this was usually where you went. It was only a couple blocks away, and normally it was pretty quiet. You heard the bell at the door occasionally as someone came in or went out, but you didn't look up from your laptop. You were busy finishing a chapter in the novel you were writing. You'd found that you really enjoyed writing, and it didn't require you talking to anyone else or leaving the comfort of your soft, fluffy bed. It was a good source of income, and you got a chance to vent all of your stray thoughts and ideas. Perfect.

You were concentrating on your typing, deep in thought, when someone said your name very quietly, almost a question.

"(Y/N)?"

You ignored it, first of all because you didn't know anyone here, since you'd been antisocial and reclusive since first arriving. Second of all, if it _was_ someone you knew from living in London, then they really weren't someone you wanted to talk to. Even if Tom hadn't complained about you to anyone else while you'd been together, you still doubted whether people who'd met you had really thought you were good enough for Tom. You heaved a sigh and continued typing.

"Excuse me, darling, is it all right if I sit here?" You looked up, irritated by the interruption--

It was Tom.

You gave a slight nod, returning to your typing. You didn't dare try to say anything out loud. _Maybe I'm hallucinating. Maybe I really need to get out more. Maybe this is just a dream._ You kept typing. 

"I'm here for filming."

You didn't look up.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here, actually, I barely recognized you when I saw you. You've… lost a lot of weight since we last spoke."

You paused in your typing for a minute, took a deep breath, and continued typing, still determined not to make eye contact.

"Are you doing alright?"

You finally looked up, closing your laptop. "Can I help you, Mr. Hiddleston? Really, can I? Because I've got work that I need to be getting done, and I'm really not in the mood to talk about how my life has been going lately."

"I tried to call you, to talk to you any way I could, but you disappeared. Why would- how could you do that? Didn't you know how much you meant to me?"

"I had problems, Tom." You responded quietly, getting up to leave.

He grabbed your wrist. "We all have problems."

"Even you?"

"Even me."

You felt tears springing to your eyes. You'd given him up to keep from hurting him any further, but now, here he was, and you had to reject him again. "That's why I let you go, you've got your own life, your own problems, I've got more than you deserve to have to deal with."

Tom stands up, and you're reminded of how much taller than you he is, how he used to hold you, to cuddle you when you were sad, to hold an umbrella over both of your heads when it rained, to walk up behind you when you were making breakfast and wrap his arms around you, to push you up against the tiled wall forcefully and smother you in kisses when you showered together-- Tom spoke sharply, pulling you out of your memories. "You don't deserve to have to deal with all of your problems alone. When we were together, I helped you through all that I could. I would have done anything for you then, and... I'll still do anything for you now." He looked down at his feet, then beseechingly back up at you. "But, darling, I- I look at you, and I'm scared. How much weight have you lost? You're so pale, you look so fragile, you're not at all the girl I knew when we first met, when you first returned the sunglasses I'd dropped, what feels like such a long time ago."

You grabbed your coffee mug from off the table, tucking your laptop under your arm. "Tom... You could have had someone so much better than me, someone who wasn't needy and damaged--"

Tom cut you off quietly. "Sweetheart, I was going to propose."

You stared up at him, wide-eyed. "What?"

He didn't say anything for a minute, just holding your gaze. "Yeah, I, ah, I was going to ask you to marry me. When I got back from filming." He smirked humorlessly. " _So_... I guess that didn't work out."

"Tom, I had no idea--"

"Yeah, I know, it's kind of obvious."

There was an awkward pause.

"That was unnessicarily rude of me,  forgive me," Tom said with a sigh.

"I thought I was a burden, the last two years have been hell, Tom, I thought you were happier without me, it was killing me. I've been living by myself, the whole time picturing you with another woman--"

"No, never, I couldn't possibly." Tom shook his head. "And it's funny, I really thought you were leaving me for someone else," he said, then checked your ring finger. "No. Ok, good, I've still got a chance." He smiled.

You giggled. For the first time in two years, you actually laughed.

Tom's expression sobered, and he looked at you, bringing his hands up to cup your thin face. "There's the girl I've been looking for," he murmured, before bending down to kiss you.


	2. Make Yourself at Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's a smutty little chapter. Not proof-read, so if you find mistakes, then please point them out. Stuff like that bothers me, so if you find mistakes, then I'll fix them.   
> Thanks! :3

"So…" _Well, this is awkward_. "Do you… have very much time before you need to go back to filming?"

Tom smiles. "I have a few days off, I'm not needed for the scenes they're filming right now."

You're both walking back to your house, trying to make conversation. Which is difficult and uncomfortable after a two-year split. Luckily, it doesn't take long to get there.

"Is this it?" He asks, as you stop in front of your little yellow house.

"Yeah. When you get inside, be warned, I have a cat. He's pretty shy, you probably won't see very much of him."

He chuckles. "Alright."

Once you're inside, you set your laptop down on the coffee table, and start looking for a charger. Tom stands awkwardly at the door, not really sure if he should come in or not.

You locate a charger, and finally look over at him. "Goodness, come in, Thomas."

He blushes. "You never call me that…" he mumbles.

"Right. Sit down on the sofa, or something. Can I get you anything? I have a lot of drinks, but minimal food options." You say it without thinking, but he frowns.

"I think I'm alright for now, but thank you." He's still frowning. "(Y/n), I'm really sorry if this comes off as rude, but… you're looking a lot thinner than you used to be."

You pick at your nails, not wanting to look at him. "I guess I haven't really been eating."

"What?"

"I'm not really hungry, and I guess it's cheaper this way. Besides, it seems like practically every woman my age is bitching about dieting and getting thinner." You shrug. It's a bunch of empty excuses, and both of you know it.

He's examining you, and you shy away slightly.

"Darling," he says quietly. "You're not healthy."

He stands up, pulling you into a hug.

"I've really missed you," he murmurs into your hair.

You sigh. "I've missed you, too."

He pulls away from you, slowly, bending down to your level, and kissing you gently.

You return his kiss for a few seconds, but he breaks it off. "Should we really be doing this?"

You turn away. "You don't want me?" You ask simply. You don't pose the question as if your feelings will be hurt, you just ask it as if you're looking for a simple yes or no answer. Like you're filling out a fact sheet.

"Of course I do. But I'm worried about _you_. Are you alright with this?"

" _Yes,_ " you breathe, putting your hands on his shoulders, pulling him towards you. He holds you tightly against him, as if he can't bear to let go of you. You stumble backwards towards your bedroom, crashing onto the bed. You frantically remove each other's clothing, desperately moving as quickly as possible in between kisses.

He pins you down, holding your wrists above your head with one of his hands. He kisses you deeply, taking his other hand to rub you in circles, making you come in seconds, remembering all the things that turn you on the most.

When he's satisfied that you're fully prepared, he gently rolls his hips, thrusting himself into you. He watches your face, grinning as you moan, his eyes hooded.

His eyes flutter closed as he picks up his pace, building up a rythym with you, pushing both of you closer to the edge.

But just as you're about to fall over the edge, he stops.

Your eyes jolt open, but he chuckles. He begins moving again, slowly, torturously, teasing you.

Again, you're about to come, when he stops. You try to buck your hips up, desperate for even the smallest amount of friction, but he holds you down. "No, my love, we'll have none of that."

He begins again, still teasing, still painfully slow. He stops again, just before the peak of your pleasure, but this time he's sweating, gritting his teeth. You can tell he's very close.

When he begins slowly rolling into you again, he soon speeds up, snapping his hips forward, driving you into the mattress. Your hands reach up, tangling in his curly hair, and his nails sink slightly into your hips.

You're the one to come first, moaning his name deeply. Your orgasms tend to be on the quiet side, but are still just as powerful as his very _vocal_ ones.

You open your eyes again, just in time to watch him throwing his head back sharply, driving into you as hard and as fast as he can. "(Y/n), (Y/N), fuck _fuckFUCK!_ " He shouts, and collapses slightly, bracing himself above you on his forearms, kissing you forefully.

He rolls off of you, lying next to you and wrapping his arms around you. " _God_ ," he pants, "I love you so much. (Y/n), you know that, right?"

"I love you, too." You have a thought. "So, maybe we should try the whole 'dating' thing again? I kind of fucked it up."

He laughs. "I guess you did, but I feel like I should've told you how much you meant to me."

"Tom?"

"Yes, darling."

"Could we… try and get back together? I just… miss you."

"I've been thinking that, too. I can't really imagine my life without you." He kisses your nose.

"So…" you trail off. "I don't really… know how we're going to do this?"

"I'm just going to jump right into this, and call you my girlfriend," he responds happily.

"Sounds good to me."

And as it starts to rain outside, you and Tom cuddle up together, falling asleep in each other's arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, pretty short, and smuttier than what I'd normally do.
> 
> Where should this go? Do y'all like cute stuff, or angst, or smut, or what? Please leave a comment! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for tolerating my incredibly slow updates. I would make excuses, but, let's be honest, I've just been too lazy to write :P 
> 
> Namasté.


End file.
